Echo
by loving'it4321
Summary: "Hello!" anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound. I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now..I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs..sometimes when I close my eyes and pretend I'm alright, but.. it's never enough. Cause my, echo is the only thing that comes back, Shadow is the only friend that I have. Nagumo's POV.


**Hello! Here is a new story, and again.. sad... I don't know why I almost always make it sad.. pff I have issues with this hehe XD**

**And I'm getting to much ongoing story's.. so I'm sorry if you waiting too long for a chapter, if you want me to update a specific story then PM, or put it in a review-! :D**

**Well I hope you like it, and have fun reading, here it comes ;P**

* * *

_"Hello!" anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound.._

_alone, I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now.._

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs.._

_Sometimes when I close my eyes and pretend I'm alright, but.. it's never enough._

_Cause my,_

_Echo, echo is the only thing that comes back,_

_Shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have..._

* * *

I'm feeling so alone, the world tossed me away and then it smashed me hard in the face.. translated.. after all the pain and sorrow I've been through, I only get more emptiness back.. more pain, hurt, loneliness... it frustrates me, and I focus all my rage out on other people.. strangers.. friends, family.. though they try to help.. I don't know, but all that anger.. it has to get out, and I'm doing it on this way.. and where am I now!?

I have nothing anymore.. and worse, I have nobody anymore.. even my best friend leaved me.. alone in this scary darkness.

It pulls me every way, except the one I would like to choose.. maybe life just doesn't fit me.. maybe I'll end up, having nobody.. maybe I will die alone?...

Now I'm here again.. my empty room, I bullied a kid here in Sun garden, and my punishment was as always.. alone on my room for the rest of the day.. alone.

I closed the door with a big smash, I headed to the wall and hit as hard as I could with my hand against the wall, it hurt, but the pain inside my chest was much worse .. I pulled my hand back, and saw the large hole in the wall, I stared a few seconds at the damage I made, and then walked to my bed where I lowered myself on.

I looked at the ceiling and let out an huge sigh.. "It's too boring here, without anyone.." I said to myself and then I closed my eyes.. but all I saw was endless darkness. No colors, no memories, just black, I rapidly opened them again, and went to sit up straight..

"_**Hello, Hello, Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound.. Alone, Alone, I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now!"**_

I walked over to my desk, and went to sit behind it.. I grabbed my mp3-player, and put on my favorite song.. I also grabbed some paper and a pencil.. I started to draw some graffiti, I liked it when I was alone again in this room..

Suddenly the door opened, and Hitomiko came in.. followed by Blitz.. "Nagumo.. this stupid dog of yours has peed in the living room, I won't allow him down stairs anymore, and you have to walk more often with him.."

"Why would I, he can walk himself!"

Hitomiko sighed.. "Well, guess not, or he shouldn't have peed on the cough.. that dog stays here in your room, and if you won't walk with him, then I'll sell him, to someone who does!" and after that she closed the door leaving Blitz behind.

Blitz was a friendly looking black dog, he was big, and clumsy.. but he was the sweetest animal there is, and Nagumo had him from his birth, He was Nagumo's closest friend, Blitz was always there when Nagumo needed him, but he was old.. Nagumo was seventeen, so Blitz was already over his limit, probably the reason why he peed.. because of antiquity.

"Hey big rascal!" I said and gave him a big hug, we ended up frolicking.. in the end, Blitz was on top of me, while I giggled because of his clumsiness. "Hey, be a little nice for your owner, old buddy of mine!" and my hand stroked his soft fur.. he barked once, and lapped my face with his large tongue.

He got off me, and I stood up.. I opened my desk drawer, and grabbed some dog treats and throwed one at Blitz who snatched it from the air.. and then he barked once again..

"NAGUMO!? KEEP THAT STUPID DOG QUIET, I'M MAKING HOMEWORK!" I heard Ulvida scream from the room next to mine. I rolled my eyes and went to sit on my bed again.. it was already late and the rain ticked softly against the window.. Blitz went to sit next to me and he rested his head on my lap, what made me smile from happiness.. "At least I have you!" and I stroked his head, what made him slowly fall asleep.

I loved the sound the rain made, and the thunder between it while it light's up my whole room. I was leaning against the wall, and I fell slowly asleep..

_Next morning:_

I felt something on my head, I slowly opened my eyes.. but closed them immediately when I felt a hurtful stitch in my head.. I waited a few seconds, but Blitz was licking my face, so I went to sit up straight.. my eyes were red, and they felt heavy.. I looked in the mirror, and noticed tears, who streamed over my face..

"Not again.." I sighed.. the last time I'm crying in my sleep, but I don't remember anything from it.. I dressed myself when suddenly the door smashed open.. "Ne haruya, I heard you have to walk with the dog, should I join you?" and I saw Suzuno heading my way, I looked at her.. "Uh Haruya? D-Did you cried?" she asked me, you could read the concern from her face..

"No!" I snapped at her and turned my head, to prevent eye contact with her.

"But your eyes, they are all swollen and red!" she said and I felt a hand on my shoulder.. I sighed and turned around, I put on a fake smile and said: "I'm fine Suzuno!"

"It's Fuusuke, call me Fuusuke! Besides, I can read that fake smile from ten miles distance.." she answered stubborn.. and she crossed her arms.. Blitz came her way while wagging his tail. She looked down and kneeled, on Blitz's height.. "Hey Buddy-!" she said and stroked the animals fur.. "Well you might not be into a walk, but Blitz sure is! So come on, we're going!" and she stood up and grabbed Blitz's dog collar and put it on.. "Do you want to go out for a walk blitz?" she said on a childish way what made the dog overexcited.. she smiled and then looked at me. "Come on!" she simply said. I only answered with a simple: "Pfsch!" and followed her outside..

"It's good weather to walk with the dog, because after rain comes sunshine right, and I'm sure you heard the storm yesterday!" Suzuno said to me, but I harshly ignored her..

She held Blitz leash while I walked on her right side.. I thought we looked stupid like this, we seriously looked like a couple what we clearly weren't..

"Pff you can at least nod or something, stupid tulip-head.."

Well that hit an nerve on me, I hated it the be called _tulip-head_, I hate it!

"SHUT UP BITCH!" I shouted what got the attention from everyone around us.. and she stopped walking and looked down on the ground, then suddenly she looked up.. I saw that blitz sharpened his ears..

"I was only trying to be nice Haruya, you are always alone on your room, but I guess you don't appreciate any help.. if you hate me or something you can just tell me.." she said.

"You are just being annoying!" I replied, what made her eyes go wide but she immediately narrowed them and came closer to me.. "Maybe I just care about you!" she said..

"Maybe I don't want your concern!"

'_SMASH'_ she smashed me right in the face, and I kept on staring left with wide eyes..

"Nobody can help you, when you let no one in, If you want to be in that darkness for ever then keep holding on this way.." she said and madly turned around, and she walked back to Sun Garden.

When she was gone, I was still staring at the direction she left, suddenly I felt Blitz who scratched with his pawn against my legs.. I looked down, and him looking at me, as if he told me: _"Why? Why did you let her go, follow her!" _ then he went to stand behind me and pushed me forward in the direction of Suzuno..

But I kept standing on my place.. then he came stand in front of me, and barked hard.. he then started to run towards Sun Garden.. but suddenly.. I heard a loud bang-! I looked up, and...

I saw Blitz and a car, and blood everywhere.. my heart died on that moment.. and I hurried over to him.. I kneeled down while my tears felt on the ground.. I felt no heartbeat.. he was gone, my best friends, my buddy he was gone forever..

"NOOOO!" I screamed..

"_**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming like a fool at the top of my lungs."**_

* * *

**That's chapter one, tell me if you liked it or not ^^ **

**There will be one more chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review-! ;)**

**See ya :3**


End file.
